


how bad i want this scandal

by Mondegreen



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s late, and clare’s gone quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how bad i want this scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonNinjaAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/gifts).



> surprise eclare phonesex for ashley. title from neon trees.

it’s late, and clare’s gone quiet. eli figures she’s falling asleep on him again (which is _adorable_ ), but then she makes this noise, a quiet little sigh, and he blinks. “clare?”

“mmmm,” she says, and she doesn’t sound sleepy. he can hear sheets rustling, clare shifting in bed, and then a gasp.

“what’s up?”

“nothing,” clare says, and eli can hear the smile in her voice, knows her lip is curving in that cute smug grin he wants to kiss off her face.

“doesn’t sound like nothing,” he says. she giggles, a little self-consciously, and then gasps again, a sharp pleased hitch in her breath. warmth curls in the pit of eli’s stomach. “wait- clare, are you-“

“shhhhh,” clare says, and moans. eli shivers.

(when she comes, stifling her soft cry with her hand, it takes seconds for eli to follow, and he bites down on his lip so hard he tastes blood.)


End file.
